¿Te eh puesto nervioso?
by Jacobita-kagamine10
Summary: Bueno solo les puedo decir que es un reader insert, oh dios mio como los amo, en fin este es un Finn x Reader


**Bueno es mi primer Reader Insert, y bueno lo decidí hacer de Hora de Aventura porque me encantan sus personajes y pues bueno, amo esta caricatura, jejeje.**

**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.**

-Arriba, más arriba- pide Jake, quien se encontraba acostado en tu regazo mientras le acariciabas las orejas, como solías hacerlo siempre desde que Finn y Jake te habían encontrado y te habían ofrecido hospedaje en su casa del árbol.

-¿Así está mejor?- cuestionas mientas le rascas por detrás de las orejas.

-Aaaaa, si, la pura sabrosura…- el perro arrastra sus palabras quedándose dormido, a lo cual ríes un poco

-¡(T/N) hay que ir de aventura!- grita el de sombrero de oso entrando por la puerta escandalosamente.

-Shhhhhhh- le dices mientras pones un dedo en tus labios, a lo que Finn observa a su amigo dormido en tu regazo.

-Entiendo- refunfuña sentándose a un costado tuyo con sus brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero,

-¿e sucede algo Finn?- cuestionas observándolo.

-No, no es nada- murmura mientras mira de reojo a su amigo.

-¿Finn?- cuestionas inquisitoriamente.

-No es nada de verdad- dice girando su rostro a otra dirección con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Si tú lo dices…- respondes sarcásticamente sin creerle una palabra.

-Mmmmm- habla Jake entre sueños, a lo que Finn gruñe levemente.

-Finn- lo llamas mientras una deducción se forma en tu mente.

El rubio giró su cabeza para observarte, pero cuando miró de reojo a Jake su ceño se frunció y gruñó levemente. A lo cual sonreíste comprobando que tu deducción era cierta.

-Oh, así que el pequeño Finny está celoso de su perro Jake- comentas con un tono juguetón y a la vez burlesco.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- grita nervioso con sus mejillas totalmente encendidas- P-Por supuesto q-que no…- murmura haciendo un puchero y girando su rosto a otra dirección, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-¿Seguro?- ronroneas juguetonamente mientras pones una sonrisa y subes los pies al sofá, girándote a la dirección del rubio, aún con Jake en u regazo.

-B-Bueno, ¿Y que si lo estoy?- contesta el rubio girando levemente su rostro para mirarte a los ojos, tomándote con la guardia baja.

-Ammm, y-yo, bueno….- articulas nerviosa, a la vez que tus mejillas comienzan a arder.

-¿Eh, te he puesto nerviosa?- sonríe Finn mientras se gira por completo quedando con ambas manos y rodillas arriba del sofá y acercándose a ti en "cuatro patas".

-¡C-Claro que no!- exclamas con nerviosismo mientras retrocedes cuando él se acerca.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?- sonríe juguetonamente, acorralándote entre el respaldo del sofá y el.

-Finn estás demasiado cerca- murmuras bajando tu mirada, observando a Jake.

-Eso ya lo sé- sonríe mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín, acercándose más.

-Finn vas a despertar a Jake- tratas de excusarte, mientras que sientes que el bultito en tu regazo se mueve, y al observar hacia abajo Jake tenía sus patitas en su boca, tratando de contenerse una risita- ¡Jake!- exclamas un poco sorprendida y molesta.

-Jejejejeje, yo mejor me voy, recordé que hoy vería a Arcoíris, jejeje- habla el can saltando de tu regazo y saliendo por la ventana.

-Yo, lo lamento, no sabía que estaba haciendo- habla el rubio hincándose llamando tu atención- Realmente lo sien..- fue cortado por ti, que lo habias jalado de su camisa hacia ti, haciendo que el chico colocara sus manos a cada costado de tu cabeza y una de sus piernas entre las tuyas que se encontraban flexionadas, además de que su rostro era un poema. Tenía sus mejillas ardiendo, con sus ojos clavados en los tuyos y su respiración era agitada.

Estaba tan centrado en tu mirada que no podía articular palabra.

-¿Eh, te he puesto nervioso?- cuestionas con tono juguetón, a lo cual suelta una risilla nerviosa para luego unir sus labios con los tuyos tiernamente mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, tú lo imitaste disfrutando de aquella dulce sensación, después de un tiempo se separaron lentamente por falta de aire.

-Te amo (T/N)- murmura el rubio con sus mejillas rojas y con su respiración agitada, juntando su frente con la tuya.

-Yo también te amo Finny- canturreas, a lo que él te observa molesto por el apodo, y luego ambos ríen alegremente.

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer:)**


End file.
